This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 265367 filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 19, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,518; 2,463,163; 3,096,587; and 4,498,238, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse perspective viewing devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are uniformly deficient in that the field of view which they provide for the user is not variable. In many of the prior art constructions the device is often bulky and/or expensive to produce, which limits the utilitarian aspect of these particular designs.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of variable perspective viewing device wherein the field of view that the device provides to the user can be selectively altered and whose construction is both lightweight and inexpensive. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.